


Helpless

by tinajbee



Series: Hamilton inspired [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: At 2 am of xoese, F/F, Fuck i meant course, How Do I Tag, I didnt think there wiuod actually be xharacters named dessie buf oh whals, Ill add tags later its like 8am and i havent slept, Ill probablh change ghe titld too, In Love, Lamp - Freeform, Me and dessie are breifly mentioned, My spelling in these tags are atrocious but oh whale, OCs - Freeform, Polyamory, i think thats it, ldt me know if tyedes anymore tags to bw added, ok im back, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 08:29:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinajbee/pseuds/tinajbee
Summary: It's Helpless but my sides what ya expect.





	Helpless

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what creative gods have forced me these projects I'll never get done upon me, but fuck them. Once again, this was gonna be an animatic but I can't keep an attention span ://

Athena was so helplessly in love. Yeah, it was with 3 females, but who the fuck cares, it is the 21 century. It's not like this world is based of a musical set in the 16/17th century. What would the play even be about? A fictional country named America? Hah! We all know that Britain won that silly war that was going on then. Oh God, a paragraph in and I've already broken the 4th wall. This is why people shouldn't let me write at 5:29 am.

ANYWAYS! Back to the story, Athena was in love. To give some context, we have to go back a few weeks to a winter ball her father held in hopes that his daughters would find someone there. Jokes on you dad, I found 3 people!! 

Before she had first seen them, she had a weird feeling in her stomach that wouldn't go away. Back then she had chalked it up to eating some weird food or somethin, but now she recognizes it as your body getting ready to meet its soulmate(s). Now your body knowing it's going to meet its soulmate is a pretty uncommon thing but not unheard of. Heck, even her Dad and Father were soulmates!! However,,,, multiple soulmates was pretty rare. But hey, being a statistical anomaly is pretty fun!

Athena was on the sides of the ballroom, having fun just watching her sisters, Tina and Dessie, dazzling the ballroom with their _amazing_ dance skills. Note the sarcasm.

She had heard a muffled shout of "LADIES" before a small group of three ladies came in. One was wearing a princess style dress, the second one was wearing more casual-like dress, and the last one, who looked like she was being forced to be here, was wearing not a dress but a short sleeve shirt and a skirt. That was when Athena began to fall.

Athena had noticed the eyes of the casual girl first. It was changing from a light/mint green to a pale yellow to a sort of turquoise. The other two also seemed entranced by the woman's eyes, though they didn't show it as much. 

Then it was the gal in the middle, the one with the princess style dress, that she had noticed. With her long hair that was pulled into a ponytail and had faded to purple on the bottom. Athena could tell that she kept it nice and well and soft.. She would love playing with it if she ever got the chance.

Finally, she noticed the female that looked like she was an introvert being forced to attend a social event. She had a purple skirt that complemented her thicc thighs. They looked so soft and nice to lay on even from where she was at.

Athena had a bit of a gay panic and decided that if she couldn't get herself to talk to those three, she would get one of her other sisters to help introduce her to those girls. She grabbed the closest one and whispered in her ear "those ones are mine"

The sister made her way across the room to the group, slightly freaking out Athena but whatevs. She made conversation with them before dragging them to Athena. The sis had pointed to her and they all looked towards her. That sure as hell didn't help Athena's gay panic

They had arrived! Quick! Act cool!  
"Athena Schuyler, pleasure to meet you" 

"Schuyler?" The gal with a princess dress asked

"My sister"

"Thank you for your services"

  
"Well, if it takes fighting in a war for us to meet it will have been worth it"

"I'll leave you to it"

They talked some more and before they knew it, it was the end of the ball. They exchanged numbers with the promise to call and text each other as often as they can.

Two weeks of texting and joking around with her sisters, she was absolutely positively in love with them.

One week later and they were there, trying to get her father and dad to let them marry. For me personally that was way too short of a period to call in love and marry but you know what I'm too tired for this shit and it's within the song so,,, ye.

The fathers give their permission, shook their hands and said "be true". They went in the other room so that they could properly propose.

"Athena, we don't have a dollar to our name, an acre of land, a troop to command, a dollop of fame" Callie referenced, knowing that Athena LOVED Hamilton.

"All we have is our honor, a tolerance for pain, a couple of college credits-" continued Patty.

"And my top notch brain?" Athena interrupted, knowing that between the 4 of them they shared 2 brain cells and she had monopoly on the one of them.

"Insane!" Now it was Anx's turn. "Your family brings out a different side of us. Dessie confides in us, Tina tried to take a bite out of me, no stress, our love for you is never in doubt. We'll get a little place in Harlem and we'll figure it out"

"I've been living without a family since I was a child"  
"My father left"  
"My mother died"  
"I grew up fuckin wild"   
"But I'll never forget my mother's face that was real. As long as I'm alive 'Thena you'll never feel so helpless!"

And with that they proceeded to be all cute and cuddly and shit. On an unrelated note, Athena was definitely right about anx's thighs being soft.

**Time skip to the wedding**

Boi was the wedding adorable and amazing and just - kajsjsnas. Athena and Patty wore dresses while Anx and Callie wore suits. Tina was 'Thena's make of honor and Dessie was the flower girl.

So yeah, Athena was definitely helplessly in love

**Author's Note:**

> So like,,, this took forever to write lol.


End file.
